


The Dark Knight Rises, but Not by Much

by MythologyGirl



Series: Bruce's Sex Life with Dominate Women [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne likes to be dominated, Bruce gets off on being humiliated, Bruce likes to give up control, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Woman, F/M, Femdom, Just Sex, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Small Penis, Talia al Ghul tops Bruce Wayne, Talia gives Bruce what he wants, Top Talia al Ghul, Verbal Humiliation, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: It isn’t often Bruce Wayne gives up control, but when Talia al Ghul inadvertently finds out one of his greatest secrets, he will find that sometimes giving up control can lead to some of the sweetest rewards.





	The Dark Knight Rises, but Not by Much

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so both these characters are probably so OOC it isn't even funny, but I tried my best ya know. I think this is my first straight sexy fun time story that I have ever posted and I hope it isn't too horrible. I actually debated for a long while if I should even post it since I just wanted to write some Batman being dominated in bed by a strong woman and wasn't sure how it would come out, though I think it turned out okay. Maybe I will try writing one with Selina next? Go through some different scenarios or something, I don't know. I can just see her doing a lot with that whip of her's. 😉
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little one-shot.

“Oh my, he’s not very big is he?”

The question made Bruce flush in embarrassment. It was true he was not very large, his penis was smaller than one would think a man of his size and build would have. It was always a point of soreness for him, always something that he kept hidden, something that he felt ashamed about. Batman was supposed to be impressive, supposed to be an alpha among men, but with Talia al Ghul above him a mocking smirk painted on her lips, Bruce felt like a little boy.

He hadn’t expected the night to end up like this when he met Talia at one of the Gala’s another rich socialite had been throwing and Brucie Wayne had to make an appearance at. He hadn’t expected to invite her back to the manor nor had he expected that he would allow her to lead him to the master bedroom, pushing him down onto the mattress and straddling his legs.

Talia liked to be in control and Bruce was more than willing to give her that control here. That was until she managed to pull down his pants and unwittingly stumble upon on of Batman’s best kept secrets.

The dark-haired man’s flush deepened when he felt the woman above him tickle his cock with the nail of her pinky. He could feel his tiny penis growing stiff under her touch.

The fierce woman laughed, leaning forward to puff a quick breath of air across his member, causing Bruce to gasp, attempting to buck his up, though the weight of Talia on his legs prevented him from doing so. He bit back a whimper when Talia shifted, the fabric of her dress lightly touching him. Despite all his training, he already felt close to begging her to touch him and the beautiful woman towering above him knew it.

“He doesn’t get much bigger when he grows stiff with lust does he?” Talia asked, though Bruce knew she wasn’t expecting an answer, not that he could have given one, his voice seeming to be lost in his shame and excitement. “It is certainly a surprise for me my beloved. Certainly not an unwelcome one, yet a surprise all the same.”

“Talia please,” He begged. He wasn't even sure what he was begging her for. To touch him or to demean his size more. "Please."

“Please what beloved? Would you like to enter me? Have me ride your tiny cock,” She made a small circle with her thumb and forefinger fitting it over Bruce’s small erection, another short derisive laugh escaping her when she had to tighten her grip a little in order for him to get friction from her fingers. Her smirk grew at his desperate moan, watching in fascination as small beads of precum started to drip down onto her fingers. “I’m afraid you might be to little for that. I certainly wouldn’t feel it, though my fingers should be more than enough for you.”

The Daughter of the Demon certainly lived up to her name when she continued speaking. “Would you like that Beloved? Would you like to fuck my fingers with you small cock?”

Bruce’s didn’t respond, his skin growing a brighter red as she talked down to him, his penis twitching in interest. Talia once again shifting her body so she was no longer preventing the man from humping upwards into her fingers. Her eyes were piercing as she watched him, “Go ahead. Let yourself go.”

And Bruce did. Using his feet as leverage against the bed, he rutted as quickly as he could, groaning as she periodically squeezed her two slender fingers tighter around him before loosening them again. He could feel the pleasure start to build, drool starting to drip down his chin, as he whimpered out her name in need. His hips pumped faster. Talia bent down, her long brown hair brushing against the tip of his cock, and that was all Bruce needed to reach orgasm, a small spurt of cum shooting from him and landing on her hand.

“A quick shooter too,” She sounded delighted as she brought the small splash of semen to her mouth, the white fluids standing out starkly from her tanned skin. She licked her hand clean. “We’ll have to train that out of you.”

Bruce grunted. He could feel the exhaustion his orgasm had left behind, his body feeling almost like it was floating, as his eyelids began to close. He hardly felt it as Talia laid down next to him, gently carding her hand through his short hair, pulling his towards her until he was resting in the valley of her breast. He nuzzled closer to the soft monds, barely resisting the urge to take one in his mouth and suck.

The assassin hummed in content. “Maybe next time you can wear the Batsuit.”

Bruce groaned, but he knew she felt it when his hips jerked against her thigh.


End file.
